


Finding Light in the Dark

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: A Year of Prompts [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Caring, Confessions, Creating New Memories, F/M, Family, Fire, Happy, Hearts, Home, Kissing, Love, Memories, Past, Presents, Reading, Remodeled Home, Road Trips, Sex, Sledding, Snow, Snowmen, Teasing, Valentine's Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: A call sends Mulder, Scully, and Faith on a road trip back to the house in Quonochontaug. Mulder is feeling somewhat nervous, but is determined to replace the pain of the past with happiness in the present.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: A Year of Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090493
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1013sds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1013sds/gifts).



> This story is for 1013sds, who asked for a story where Mulder visits the house in Quonochontaug with Scully and Faith. I, of course, fell in love with that idea as I simply adore writing them as a happy family. I set out to have it be a Valentine's story as the story presented itself to me. It took *just* a day longer than planned, but I hope it was worth the wait. ❤️

_January 26, 2021_

Mulder hung up the phone and sighed with a slight frown. Putting it down, he walked to the laundry room where he could hear Scully humming as she folded clothes.

“So, uh…” he said, standing in the doorway. She looked at him and smiled with a nod. “I just had a call from the rental agency.” She frowned at him and then nodded in understanding. 

“Is everything okay?” She picked up a flat sheet, handing him an end, and together they started to fold it. 

“Well, Brian from the agency said that with the virus, they aren’t getting as many people staying at the house. No one is traveling, as you know, and they’re losing money.” He took the sheet from her and finished the folding. She nodded and crossed her arms as he set the sheet in the laundry basket.

“So…”

“So, they’re considering letting it go, which means it falls on me to make a decision. If I want to find another rental company or… if I should sell the house and be done with it.” She stared at him, sighing as she nodded slowly.

“Is that what you want to do?” she asked softly and he let out a deep breath.

“I don’t know. That house… honestly I forget that it’s still there most of the time. It’s been… Jesus, twenty years.” He shook his head and sighed. “I…”

“Hon,” she said, stepping toward him and touching his arm with a smile. “I know how you feel about that house. I don’t want you to think you have to go there. We can ask the agency what would be best and not ever have to go.” 

“I appreciate that, but… I think I need to go check-“

 _“We_. We need to go. I’m not letting you go there alone.” She held his arm and stared at him with another small smile. “Would leaving tomorrow morning be soon enough?” He smiled and cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing softly across it. 

“Let’s start thinking about a plan.” 

________________

_January 29th_

He made phone calls to the rental agency, letting them know they would be coming up to check on the house and decide what they would do with it. Brian sounded relieved and said he would leave the key in the lock box, giving him the combination to open it.

A heaviness weighed upon him as they packed and readied for the trip. He tried not to let it show, but Scully‘s hand lightly grazing his back, arm, or waist let him know that she noticed. She never said anything, but her touch meant everything; his thoughts often far away.

They left the house at seven thirty, hoping Faith would sleep for most of the journey, and not become cranky sitting in her car seat for such a long period of time. Nearly seven hours was long for anyone, but especially for a two year old. 

Once again, Grey was dropped off with Violet and Denis, along with the house keys so they could stop by and feed the fish while they were gone. Violet stood at the window, holding Grey and waving goodbye with her little paw, as Faith waved back and yelled goodbye. 

She chatted with Bella who sat beside her, her head resting on the arm of the car seat. Faith patted her head and told Bella it was dark. 

“See stars, Bell? It’s dark. See stars!” She pointed as she looked out the window, continuing to pet Bella’s head. Mulder smiled as he watched her in the rearview mirror, catching Scully’s eye as he looked back at the road. She smiled at him and he nodded as he drove down Henderson Road, heading toward the Parkway. 

“Do you think we should stop at a hotel on the way? I don’t think we can just show up these days,” Scully said, reaching for her phone. “Halfway… that should put us about…” He saw she had opened her map app, looking intently at it, and he shook his head.

“We don’t need to stop. I can make it. Quonochontaug is only seven hours.”

“No. We can switch. No need for you to drive the whole way.” He nodded with a smile, knowing he _would_ be the one driving the entire way. “I’m serious, Mulder.” 

“Okay. But I’m good for now.” 

“Hmm,” she hummed, Looking back at Faith, who was looking out the window, now holding her baby doll in her lap. “You okay, love?”

“Baby, mama. Baby seeping.” Mulder saw her touch the baby's eyes that opened and closed. “Shh. Baby seeping.” 

“She’s _sl_ eeping _?_ Okay then, we’ll be quiet.” She turned her head and smiled at him and he smiled back.

Within two hours, an audiobook playing quietly after Faith’s usual bedtime music, everyone in the car, save for Mulder, was sleeping deeply. He smiled as he glanced at them and then sighed as he looked back at the road. The navigation was set and the book playing, but he was no longer paying attention.

He was heading back to a house that held many memories, both good and bad, and now that they were physically on their way, he was lost in thoughts of the past; his childhood and the questions that had never been answered. 

After his mother had died, he had been the one to handle her personal belongings and the selling of her house. She had left everything to him and one long weekend, he had gone up to clear it all out, readying it to be sold. 

The house itself held very little personal items. Not many pictures and signs of the past. No, those were kept in the basement, almost as though they were something to hide and of which to be ashamed. 

Saturday morning, after he had spent Friday going through the basement, sadness and anger causing tears at times, the doorbell had rung. Believing it to be the donation organization coming to pick up the agreed upon items, he had opened the door to find Scully. 

She had smiled, a bag of donuts and two coffees in a carry out holder in her hands. He had been surprised, but opened the door to allow her to enter. 

“I thought you could use some help,” she had said softly and he had nodded with a relieved sigh. She had smiled and after they had eaten, they had begun to work. 

Then… he had decided it was time to deal with the house in Quonochontaug, something he had put off for years. No one had been in the house for a couple of years, him being the last one, and the reason was one he wished to forget. He had asked Scully to accompany him, no hesitation, knowing that house would be harder to face. 

They had driven out together on a Thursday evening, planning to stay all weekend. It had been a long drive, spent mostly in silence. Halfway there, they had stopped to eat at a diner, the silence remaining, though her eyes had said a lot.

They arrived late, the house chilly. Looking around at the things still covered in plastic, the mess he had never completely cleared up, they had both sighed.

“It’s a lot, but…” she had said, a hand on his back as she walked further into the room. “We can be up early, get some breakfast, and then…”

“Yeah,” he had whispered.

They went to the bedrooms, Mulder insisting she take the master bedroom and he would take the smaller guest one. The rooms smelled musty, plastic covering the beds and other things.

“Uh, I don’t know about the state of the sheets. This place hasn’t been used in such a long time,” he had said, standing in the doorway and looking around the room she would be using.

“Blankets will be fine,” she had assured him and he nodded, going to the hall closet and taking out the equally musty smelling blankets, wishing he had thought to bring something better.

“I’m not sure the blankets are much better, in regards to smell anyway.”

“It’s fine, Mulder.” She had smiled and taken the blankets from him. “We’ve been in worse places than this.” He had nodded and she rubbed his arm. “Good night.”

“Good night,” he had whispered and walked to the guest room. 

Dropping the blankets onto the bed, he had used the bathroom, shivering as he walked back to the bedroom. He had changed his clothes and gotten under the covers, sighing as he closed his eyes, too many thoughts in his head. Turning over, he had fallen asleep, his dreams dark and confusing.

In the morning, he had woken up early. Leaving Scully to sleep a little longer, he went to pick up the trailer he had rented and to get breakfast for both of them. 

She had been awake when he returned, just coming out of the bedroom, yawning and stretching. She had smiled as she cleared the table and he set the food and coffee onto it. 

After they had eaten and thrown out their trash, they looked around, deciding where to start.

“Before we do anything,” she had said and he looked at her. “I’ve been thinking. What if you didn’t sell this place?”

“I don’t want or need it,” he had answered.

“No, I know you don’t. But…” She had walked to the back door and opened it. “It’s beautiful here. The water right outside the door… it’s a perfect place to get away.”

“Scully-”

“You could rent it.” She had smiled at him and he looked around the house and back at her. “Fix it up a little for sure, but…” She had shrugged and he let out a sigh. “It’s just an idea.”

“Yeah,” he had said with a nod. 

“Think about it,” she had said quietly, touching his arm.

They had worked methodically, moving from one room to the next, stopping a little after one to go out and get something to eat and stopping at the store to get something for a simple dinner. 

Things that held memories, had been set to one side and then carried to the trailer. Pictures mostly, a few boxes of family items, a couple of lamps and one end table Mulder had “ruined” when he did not use a coaster for his glass of ice water.

“My mother would cluck her tongue and sigh every time she saw it. Never saying anything, but letting me know how I had messed up.”

“You’re still pretty bad about remembering,” she had teased and he chuckled softly in agreement. “How about I go make dinner and open that bottle of wine while you make a fire?” He had nodded and she went into the kitchen 

He had cleaned out the fireplace, checking to make sure the flue was open, and then went to find some wood outside. It was not much, but enough for a small fire. He brought it inside, smelling garlic and onions, and his mouth watered.

As the fire began to build, she had walked into the room holding two plates of pasta tossed with garlic and parmesan cheese. She set it on the fireplace, rubbing his back as she walked back to the kitchen to get their glasses of wine. Kneeling down, she handed him his glass and set hers beside her plate.

“The fire feels nice. It’s surprisingly cold at night.”

“Not exactly a selling point for a vacation rental,” he had said, taking a sip of his wine.

“Not until you upgrade it a bit.” She had smiled at him and he nodded, but did not smile back. “You don’t want to do it?” 

“I don’t want to think about it tonight.” 

“Okay.”

“This is good,” he had said, taking a bite of the pasta. She smiled and ate her food as the fire crackled and warmed the room.

When their plates were empty, he had taken them into the kitchen and brought out the bottle of wine, refilling their glasses as they moved to the couch.

They had watched the fire, his head resting on the back of the couch, his fingers lightly caressing her shoulder. She looked at him and then she set her glass on the coffee table and turned to him. He had swallowed, setting his glass on the small table beside him. 

She had leaned closer to him, a hand on his thigh. He cupped her cheek, her eyes closing as she sighed.

“Scully,” he had breathed. She opened her eyes and he shook his head slowly. “I…”

“Mulder,” she had whispered, moving until she was in his lap, her arms loose around his neck, fingers rubbing softly in his hair and down his neck. He held her waist, closing his eyes as her forehead rested against his, her breath smelling sweetly of wine.

“Scully… I… this-“

“I’m not asking or expecting anything from you,” she had whispered, kissing his temple as he sighed. Then his other temple, forehead, cheeks, and lips. Every kiss soft and tender. 

He had kissed her back, his hands gripping her hips. Their kisses slow, their breath mingling, her tongue gently touching his, silently asking for permission. 

He had pulled back, licking his lips, Breathing hard as their foreheads once more pressed together. Her fingers scratched softly at his neck as they sighed simultaneously.

“I’m sorry. I just… this house…”

“You don’t need to apologize,” she had whispered. “Not for anything.” He sighed again and she wrapped her arms around him, her face pressed into his neck. He held her tightly, his eyes closed, sighing with relief at her understanding. 

She had pulled back, kissing him once more, before rising and taking their glasses into the kitchen. He sighed as he watched her go, hearing the water running as she washed the dishes. He scrubbed a hand down his face and stood to his feet. 

Walking into the kitchen, he had rubbed her back and picked up a towel to dry the dishes, working together in silence. When the last plate was clean and had been put away, she bid him good night, rubbing his arm as she passed.

He had sighed as she left, walking back and sitting on the couch, staring at the slowly dying fire. As it went out, he had risen and used the bathroom before lying down in bed and staring into the darkness. 

His door had opened quietly a few minutes later, the faint light from the living room lamp momentarily casting a soft flow across the bed. The door had closed and the room was once more dark.

The covers were lifted and the bed squeaked as Scully slid in beside him, snuggling close. He had let out a breath as he raised his arm and she lifted her head, lying on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. She brought her leg up, resting her knee against his thigh and side softly.

“Was your bed not warm enough?” he had teased quietly and she hummed.

“No, this bed is much warmer.” He had hummed out a quiet chuckle and they fell silent, their breathing the only sound in the room.

He had shifted, turning onto his side and pulling her close, their forehead’s touching as they had done on the couch.

“There are bad memories here. Broken ones. Ones I… I’m not sure are real,” he whispered and she hummed as she stroked his face, her hands warm. “But, there are also good ones. Ones of games and laughter. My mother singing. Parties and music. My father telling some story and all the men laughing. I had my first taste of hard alcohol here.” 

“Really?” she had whispered with a soft laugh.

“Not on purpose,” he chuckled, hooking a leg over hers and breathing in her scent. “I had been running around and grabbed what I believed was my cup and took a big drink of what I _thought_ was water, but what was actually vodka.

“Oh!” She had laughed, her head falling back and they looked at one another in the darkness. “What happened?”

“I was sure my throat would burn forever, my stomach on fire, and then I gagged and threw most of it up onto the grass. One of the men thumped me on the back and laughed. I was so embarrassed to throw up in front of them, but Jesus Christ, it was the only option.”

“Hmm,” she had hummed, moving closer, her lips at his throat. “How old were you?”

“Eleven, nearly twelve,” he had said, his fingers running softly up and down her back.

“Maybe that’s why you don’t like it much.”

“Hmm. Could be.” He had thought back to that day, the way his head had spun as his mother led him inside, Samantha crying and holding his hand.

“So, does that go in the good memory column or the bad one?”

“I’ll consider it both.”

“Hmm.” Quiet again, she moved even closer, kissing his throat and then sighing.

“Good night,” she had whispered, and he nodded, closing his eyes and kissing the top of her head.

“Good night.”

He had slept soundly, waking up spooning her, his nose buried in her hair.

As they had eaten breakfast, he looked around, thinking about the possibility of remodeling the house and renting it out as a vacation home.

“It would take a lot,” he had said out loud and she frowned at him. “If I was to remodel it. This place is good, but… what would they find once they started working on it?”

“What are you saying?”

“We… I own the land surrounding here. Would it be better to tear it down? Start over from scratch?”

“Good question for a developer.”

“Yeah.” He had smiled and she gripped his hand. “I think I’ll call some people, see what they have to say.”

“I think it’s a good idea. I like it here.” She had smiled and he nodded. “Wouldn’t mind coming back.” 

“That could be arranged.” He had leaned forward and kissed her softly, holding her chin with his thumb and index finger.

“I’d like that,” she whispered, kissing him once again. “Maybe when it’s a _bit_ warmer out.” He chuckled and nodded again.

All personal items packed inside the trailer and the rooms cleaned, they had packed up their bags, taking out the trash and setting it in the back of the trailer to drop at a nearby dumpster as they left.

They never did go out there again. Not together anyway. He had, on his own, to meet with developers who suggested ways to improve the house. Things were moved out and he saw the beginning of the remodel before he had disappeared and was gone for nearly a year. 

When he had returned, he’d had more time on his hands. Only once had he seen the place completed before never coming back. Life taking over and stopping him… _them_ from coming out there again.

He had left it in the capable hands of a rental agency, the money from it deposited into a separate checking account created by the gunmen, and transferred over to his primary account only when needed.

Scully hummed in her sleep and he blinked his eyes, shaking his head as though clearing away the past. The audiobook was chapters ahead and he made no effort to go back to what he remembered, deciding starting it over would probably be for the best.

“Oh.” She stretched and he glanced at her with a smile. “Oh… I fell asleep. I’m so sorry.” She reached over and patted his arm as she glanced back at Faith. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep… oh my god, it’s 11:30?! How long was I sleeping?”

“I really don’t know.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just thinking.” He smiled at her and she reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I’m okay. I do need to pee though and we’ll need gas soon.”

“Yeah, I need to pee too.”

A quick stop at a gas station, they took turns using the bathroom, letting Bella out to relieve herself. He got them each a coffee and restarted the audiobook as they drove away. This time they both paid attention, laughing and discussing the story quietly. 

Soon, they exited the interstate and drove down the road toward the house. He felt nervous and calm simultaneously as they pulled up and parked in the driveway. 

“Wow,” Scully said, staring at the house in the shine of the headlights. “It’s different. I like it. It’s not as dark.”

“Light is always better,” he agreed, turning off the car and smiling at her.

“Absolutely.”

“You stay here, I’ll go open the house and turn on the lights.”

“I could do it”.

“Nah, I got it.” He kissed her and got out, closing the door quietly. Using the flashlight on his phone, he found the lock box, punched in the code and took out the key to unlock the door.

Walking inside, he took a deep breath, happy that the house was different, the changes allowing for better memories to be created. He shivered in the chilly room, intent on turning on the heater when they were all inside. He turned on some lights and went back outside. 

Nodding at Scully as he opened the back passenger door, he let Bella out, holding onto her leash as he opened the back of the car.

“I’ll set up Faith’s bed real quick and we can lay her down,” he said softly and she nodded. 

“Sounds good.”

He grabbed the portable crib, and the bag with the sheets and blankets, bringing them and Bella inside. He set up the crib in the guestroom and quickly made the bed, setting Faith’s favorite stuffed animal, the grey alien with a pink belly, in the corner. 

Heading back outside, he saw that Scully was taking Faith from the car seat, shushing her when she began to cry. They walked inside while he unloaded the rest of the luggage, bringing it all inside.

He put their bags in the master bedroom and went to the kitchen to unload the food they had brought for the morning. It was mostly stuff for Faith, not taking any chances of being caught out with no food. They planned to make a trip in the morning to stock up for a few days.

He could hear Faith fussing and crying as Scully sang to her, shushing her softly. Once he was done, he called out to Bella, taking her out to pee one more time, giving her a treat when they came back inside.

It was quiet and he smiled tiredly as he searched for the thermostat, setting the heater to seventy to see how that temperature felt. He heard it kick on as the toilet flushed and Scully came out to join him a moment later. 

“I like the house very much. It’s the same, but with some changes. And it’s brighter and happier.”

“It is,” he agreed, looking around the white walls, the dark wood paneling gone.

Taking her hand, they walked through the house, looking at all the changes. Some even he had not seen, twenty years being a long time between visits. 

The furniture was all done in soft grays and blues. The coffee and side tables were dark oak, with bookshelves that matched. Games and puzzles filled one and random books filled the other.

The kitchen cupboards were steel blue, the countertops done in white marble. Different sized bowls set upon them, one now full of bananas and apples. A white rectangular table with a bench and two chairs sat in the corner, a vase of fake flowers in the middle.

A small laundry room with a stackable washer and dryer and a counter to fold clothes, was just off the kitchen. The side door lead to the wraparound front porch, though they did not venture further than a quick glance.

The floors throughout the house were a light wood, with colorful rugs of grays and blues upon them. The room where Mulder had nearly broken beyond repair, was now a cozy sitting room. Large windows with sheer drapes faced the water which would let in beautiful sunlight in the morning. A dark wicker basket of toys sat beside a red bookcase with children’s books and pictures of the surrounding area sitting upon it.

She turned to him and smiled, which he attempted to return, but failed. She came close and hugged him, holding on tightly. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to block out memories of the past.

“It looks beautiful,” she said quietly, pulling back to look at him. “Much better than before.” He nodded and smiled slightly. Let’s go to bed. It’s late and you know our girl won’t be sleeping in.” 

He nodded again and followed her to the bedroom, turning off the lights and locking the doors along the way. Bella was asleep on her bed and paid them no mind as they passed. 

As he laid down, Scully’s head on his chest, he let out a deep breath. “No more," he whispered, stroking her hair. "No more darkness.”

“No,” she whispered back. “No more.” He kissed her head and closed his eyes. “Good night, Mulder.”

“Good night, love.” 


	2. Chapter Two

_ January 31st  _

The fire crackled and Bella stretched, letting out a deep sigh. Mulder smiled as he watched her, the fire warm, and no doubt she was exhausted.

They had spent the majority of the day outside in the snow, the depth of it more than he could have imagined, the storm blowing in and taking them by surprise. Bella had jumped and dove into it, coming up covered in the powder, her tongue lolling out happily.

Faith had been a little more hesitant, unsure what to think of it. Bundled up in many layers to ward off the cold, she had tripped once, her hands landing in the snow. She had shook them, trying to get the snow off of her mittens, but to no avail. 

Scully had laughed as she bent down beside her, helping her wipe them off. When she had looked at him, picking Faith up, her blue eyes shining with happiness, he had never felt more in love with her.

Even as he was happy to be there with them, his light in the darkness, he had been unable to completely stop thinking of the past. The house being different helped immensely, but there were still spots within it which held some pain. 

One of them, the loft where he and Samantha had slept when they were younger, had been a space he specifically asked the developers to turn into something different, though he did not have an actual idea of what he wanted. 

What they had done was better than he could have imagined.

A skylight had been added when they put in a new roof and the dark loft was now a cozy reading nook with natural light spilling in. A small television sat in the corner, a VCR and DVD player on the shelf of the stand it sat upon. A storage bench ran the length of the low wall, colorful pillows in blues, grays, and muted greens brightening the space further. 

Toys, blankets, and movies were inside of the bench. Two light turquoise bean bag chairs sat atop a striped rug of greens, blue, and tan. The railing had been changed, and now included a thin piece of plexiglass, keeping the view clear, while creating a safe space from little arms, legs, or heads from becoming stuck.

He had brought Faith up there, playing with and reading to her. She had loved the beanbag chairs, climbing on them and then giggling as they moved with her. She had also loved looking down and waving at Scully, calling for her to look up at her. Bella whined as she watched them, wanting to join them so badly.

Sitting in the little loft, the sunlight coming in through the skylight, he had felt his sadness lifting. Faith smiling at him and her laughter helped to replace the pain of the past with the happiness in the present. 

“She’s exhausted, isn’t she?” Scully said, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw her smiling at Bella. “I don’t think I have ever seen her so still.” She smiled at him and he chuckled with a nod.

“It was a busy day.”

“Yes, it was.” She turned her head and looked out the window as he did the same, smiling at the snowman family they had made, now covered in even more snow. 

Three different sized snow people were wearing extra hats and scarves from each of them. Faith’s was her height and she stared at it from all sides before she hugged it, surprised by the coldness on her cheek when she did. She touched her cheek and looked at him, her brow furrowed.

“Snow is cold, my love,” he had said, bending beside her, touching his cheek to the snow person and then placing his cheek on Faith’s. She had pulled back and touched her cheek again as he laughed, kissing her cold nose.

“May I join you?” Scully asked and he looked at her, confused.

“Of course, why would you… oh." He chuckled as she joined him in the overstuffed chair in which he was sitting, her head on his shoulder, an arm around his waist, her legs on top of his. 

“So by  _ join, _ you meant sit on my lap, not in the chair beside me?” he asked, his fingers in her hair. 

“What would be the fun of that?” she asked, letting out a deep sigh. He chuckled again, nodding and kissing her head.

The fire popped and Bella jumped, standing and staring at it before she stretched, yawned, and laid back down. They laughed quietly, her toes pressing into the seam of his jeans along his calf.

“You okay?” she asked quietly and his fingers paused for a second before running through her hair again.

“I am,” he answered with a slight nod. She lifted her head and pulled back to look at him, her eyes searching his own. He smiled as she touched his cheek and side.

“You’re sure?”

“Mm-hmm.” 

She nodded and stroked his face, her fingernails scratching gently at the beard he had been growing for a few weeks. She took a deep breath and licked her lips.

“I like your beard like this,” she whispered and he fought back a smile.

Oh, he knew. 

When he had started letting it grow, no longer wanting to shave every morning, she had made comments about his scratchy beard and ducked away as he attempted to rub his cheek against her neck.

But she would always giggle as he did it. He knew she did not really hate it.

When it had grown in, he had noticed the way that she touched it often, her fingertips scratching beneath it, her eyes dilating and her breathing increasing, sex inevitably occurring wherever they were at that moment.

Yeah… he knew. 

But he would play it cool. 

“You do, huh?” he asked, giving her a curious look.

“Hmm. I do. I didn’t in the past-”

“That was different,” he said quietly, leaning into her hand and staring into her eyes. “I was different. That was a depressed beard. It was ugly and unkempt, no care over how I looked. This is different.”

“I know,” she whispered, her hand stroking softly. “I like it. It’s sexy.”

“Sexy?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, locking his fingers together, and opening his legs enough to allow hers to slip in between.

“Mm-hmm. Very sexy.” She bit her bottom lip and he smiled.

“I think I  _ may _ have noticed,” he admitted and she stared at him.

“I like it. Especially on my thighs.” His hands slipped as his body jerked and she grinned.

“Yeah?” he asked, clearing his throat.

“God, yes,” she breathed, her eyes closing. “It’s so stimulating, it makes me…” She shivered and he chuckled, causing her to open her eyes.

“Yeah, I noticed.” He smiled and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Always observant, you are.”

“When it comes to  _ that _ , you bet I am.”

“Hmm,” she hummed, dropping her hand down to the button of his thermal shirt and fiddling with it. “How quickly can you put out the fire?”

“Which one?” he teased, unlocking his hands and placing one on her ass. She laughed and kissed him, her tongue stroking his as she shifted onto her knees, her hands on his face.

_ “This  _ fire is close, but  _ that _ one needs some attention. You take care of it and meet me in the bedroom.” She kissed him once more and climbed off of his lap, heading to the bedroom, lifting her sweater over her head on the way. “Hurry up or I’m starting without you.”

He jumped up and hurried to put out the fire with the ashes in the metal bucket beside the fireplace. Once he was sure it was out, he walked toward the bedroom, unbuttoning his pants and removing his layers of shirts.

She was on the bed, already naked, her knees bent. She was moaning quietly and he saw she was squeezing her breasts. His clothes dropping to the floor, he tugged at her feet, pulling her legs apart as he climbed onto the bed. He kissed his way up her legs, heading toward his goal. He rubbed his beard against her thighs, one then the other, and she arched her back, his name said breathlessly.

Closer to her center, he breathed deeply, smelling her arousal. He kissed her pubis and she whimpered, her legs tightening around him. Rubbing his chin on her inner thighs, she cried out, grabbing his head and gripping his hair. 

“Mulder,” she gasped and he smiled.

“Yes?” he asked, kissing her pubis again, rubbing his face across it back-and-forth. She pulled his hair and he chuckled, raising his head to look at her.

“You’re a shit,” she said, her chest heaving. 

“You said you were close and I can tell you are. Nothing wrong with showing some restraint and prolonging that pleasure.”

“Fuck that,” she said through gritted teeth, attempting to push his head where she most wanted it, but he stopped her. 

Pushing up, he rubbed his face on her stomach, feeling it quiver as he kept moving up her body, kissing and rubbing his beard against your skin. He reached her breasts and ran his lips across her nipples, then his beard, her legs gripping even tighter as she whimpered.

“Jesus, Mulder. You keep that up, I’m going to come.”

“Is that a complaint?” he asked, knowing the way in which she truly wanted to get there. 

“No. Not at ohhh, at all.” She moaned as he came up, nuzzling at her neck and her lips. “Kiss me.” He lifted his head and kissed her lips, her tongue running across his teeth, the kiss hot and needy.

He pulled back and resumed his nuzzling at her neck, back tracking down the path he had taken up her body. He paused at her stomach, enjoying the way it quivered under his touch. 

“You’ve known all this time?” she asked quietly, her breath coming out heavy through her nose.

“Of course I have,” he responded, his tongue running from her navel to the top of her pubis. “As if I could  _ not _ notice.” 

He moved, opening her legs and rubbing his beard against her inner thighs once more, her fingernails scratching at his scalp. Her arousal was more evident now and he breathed in her intoxicating scent.

“Mulder, please…” she begged.

And he did, taking his time, making sure she got there.

Twice. 

____________________

The next few days, the snow sticking around, they went for long walks, Bella rolling and sliding in the snow. They went close to the water, throwing sticks in and watching them float away. There were plastic sleds in a small shed out back and they made a small hill, packing down some snow, to let Faith slide down, Mulder catching her at the bottom. Her happy laughter echoed around them, Scully smiling from the top of the little hill, as they trudged back up to do it all again. 

They went into the little town, walking along the streets, looking in the windows and stopping in a few places that remained open, masks on and keeping their distance. 

In one shop, Mulder found a little pop-up playhouse shaped like a toad stool. It was red with white polka dots on top and a squat round bottom with a curved door and circular windows on the sides. Deciding to keep it for a couple of days, as Valentine’s Day was approaching, though Scully stated it was a rather silly day. 

“As though people need a specific day set aside to express their love,” she had said as they walked out of the store, the playhouse in a bag.

“Scully,” he had started to say and she interrupted him. 

“I don’t mean that a gift or flowers isn’t nice, but couldn’t someone do that on February nineteenth just as well as the fourteenth? It will cost less on that day which means you could buy even more.” She had shrugged and he smiled, pulling her into his arms and lifting her off the ground. 

“I love you,” he had whispered and she laughed. 

“See? A few days early even. And that’s all I need.” She had pulled her mask down and kissed him before he set her down and they continued on their way. 

The afternoon before Valentine’s Day, after discovering the box of pasta they had planned to eat for dinner that night had not made it home, Mulder had volunteered to go back to the store to get it. Scully insisted they could eat something else that night, as they had just purchased another week's worth of groceries, but he insisted more and with a kiss to her and Faith, he left. 

He had an ulterior motive for going, one he did not want her to know about just yet. 

While they had been out earlier, he had seen something in a florist shop he wanted to buy for her. It was simple, but it had made him smile when he saw it and he knew he needed to buy it. 

Stopping quickly at the store, he bought a bag of Valentine M&M’s and chocolate kisses before he picked up the pasta. He drove to the florist shop and went inside, smiling as he saw what he had wanted was still there. 

It was a wooden stand with two small glass nearly heart shaped test tube vases, hanging from a metal pronged holder. At the base of the stand was a wooden heart with the word  _ Love  _ written upon it. It was perfect in it’s simplicity, exactly the kind of gift he knew she would enjoy. 

“Those are quite popular, I only have those two left.” He turned and the florist nodded her head at them. “You better grab it while you can.” 

“I saw these when we walked by earlier and I had to come back when it was more covert.” 

“Understood,” she laughed and pointed to the stands. He nodded and she picked one up with gloved hands and he followed her to the register. 

“Do you have any violets? Just a few to set inside the vases?” 

“As it happens, I cut some for a bouquet this morning, I always save the extras. Never know when they will come in handy. I’ll get them for you.” He nodded as she walked away, glancing at his watch and seeing he still had time before he began to draw suspicion. 

“Here we are, I’ve tied a small bunch together and you can distribute them between the two vases when you get home.” 

“Thank you.” 

She wrapped the vases and the stand and placed it in a brown gift bag, tied with twine. The flowers were wrapped and he asked for a heart balloon as well- for Faith. She nodded and filled a shiny pink mylar heart with helium. 

Paying for it and getting into the car, he smiled at the balloon dancing on the front seat. Such a small thing, but he knew Faith would love it. He could not wait to see her happy smile. 

As he got onto the main highway, the street was packed with cars. An ambulance drove past him and he took a deep breath. Most likely an accident and traffic would be backed up for a while. He put the car in park and took out his phone, texting Scully to let her know what was happening. 

_ Take your time. Get home safely. ❤️  _

He smiled at the heart and put his phone in the cup holder. Turning the heater up a bit, he then turned the volume up on the radio and leaned his head back on the headrest. 

A song began to play, a soft strum of a guitar and he was immediately pulled in, as he closed his eyes. 

_Take it_  
_If she gives you her heart_  
_Don't you break it_  
_Let your arms be a place_  
_She feels safe in_  
_She's the best thing that you'll ever have_

His eyes flew open and he sat up straight, listening intently to the next part of the song. 

_She always has trouble_  
_Falling asleep_  
_And she likes to cuddle_  
_While under the sheets_  
_She loves Pop songs_  
_And dancing, and bad trash TV_  
_There's still a few other things_

_She loves love notes and babies_  
_And likes giving gifts_  
_Has a hard time accepting_  
_A good compliment_  
_She loves her whole family_  
_And all of her friends_  
_So if you're the one she lets in_

_Take it_  
_If she gives you her heart_  
_Don't you break it_  
_Let your arms be a place_  
_She feels safe in_  
_She's the best thing that you'll ever have_  
_She'll love you_  
_If you love her_

_On days when_  
_It feels like the whole_  
_World might cave in_  
_Stand side by side_  
_And you'll make it_  
_She's the best thing that you'll ever have_  
_She'll love you_  
_If you love her like that_

“Pull to the right. We will be detouring you. Pull to the right. You will be detoured.” A voice said over a speaker and Mulder jumped, looking to his right. A police suburban drove by, lights flashing but no siren. 

He turned the car on, missing the rest of the song as he concentrated on following the detour. The words remained in his head however, his thoughts of Scully and how it sounded as though the song had been written especially about them. 

Pulling into the driveway a few minutes later, he turned the car off and picked up his phone, searching for the song with the words he remembered hearing. 

He found it on the second search, listening to its entirety before purchasing it with a smile. Moving the gifts to the back of the car to bring in later when Scully was busy with something else, he grabbed the pasta and walked inside, a plan for tomorrow beginning to formulate. 


	3. Chapter Three

_February 14th_

“Oh! So pretty!” Faith exclaimed as she stood in front of the toadstool playhouse and clapped her hands happily. She ran inside and squealed when she saw the pink balloon floating inside. “Heart. Pink heart. So pretty.” 

They both bent down and watched her exploring, looking out the windows and calling out hello. Mulder unrolled the door and she popped out from behind it shouting _boo!_ and running to him. He caught her and fell back, feigning fear. She laughed and ran back to scare him again. 

“I’ll go get breakfast started,” Scully said with a smile, rising from her knees beside the playhouse. 

“No wait!” he called out and stood quickly to his feet. “I uh… I can do it.” 

“You’re playing with Faith. I don’t want to disturb the fun.” She smiled anew and started to walk to the kitchen when he stopped her again. “What are you doing?” 

“Just… I…” He sighed heavily and shook his head. “We said Valentine’s Day wasn’t important, but I... I got you something and it’s set up in the kitchen.” He sighed again and she smiled slowly, licking her lips and rolling her eyes as she shook her head. 

“Well then, I’m just as guilty.” 

“What?” 

“I said it wasn’t important, that it was just a _day,_ but… I got you something too.” 

“Whoa, I’m having a crazy feeling of deja vu,” he murmured, thinking about a Christmas morning, opening gifts together in his apartment. She laughed, which ended with a sigh, her shoulders lifting in a shrug and a shake of her head. 

“Together?” he asked and she nodded, reaching for his hand. 

“Together.” 

He scooped up Faith, wanting her to share in the festivities and they walked into the kitchen, his eyes on Scully to see her reaction. 

“Oh! Hearts!” Faith shouted and he chuckled, glancing at her before looking back at Scully. 

She shook her head with a smile, letting go of his hand to look at the numerous cutout hearts hanging and spinning slowly from the ceiling, some single and some intertwined. They were all made from white notebook paper, the house not exactly full of crafting materials. 

“When did you do this?” she asked and he smiled. 

“Last night after you fell asleep. You are a heavy sleeper sometimes, as you know.” He set Faith in her high chair attached to the kitchen chair, buckling her in as Scully came to stand beside them. 

“Mulder, this is so beautiful. And violets…” she said, touching the flowers in the vases, rubbing his back as she did. “Thank you, love.” She kissed him and he smiled as she pulled back. 

“You’re welcome. Check out the counter.” 

She turned around and laughed as she walked to the counter and saw the heart shape he had made from the chocolate kisses. 

“You and the kisses,” she teased, and he knew she was remembering years ago when he had left the chocolate kisses in and with various people at the hospital, letting her know it had been him doing it only when she had arrived at home. 

“Chocolate kisses are sweet,” he responded and she laughed softly, foregoing the candy, and coming close to kiss him again. 

“Dada. Na-na, please.” 

“Of course, my love. I’m so sorry.” He took a banana from the bowl and peeled it, cutting it into pieces and placing it in a bowl. He gave it to her with a small fork and kissed the top of her head. “That should buy us a few minutes.” 

“Right, let me get your-”

“Did you see what was on the hearts?” he asked, stopping her from getting his gift. She looked up at the hearts and then back at him. “Oh right, they’re up quite high. Let me help you reach them.” 

“You’d better watch it,” she said, reaching up, but he was ahead of her and he cut the twine with some scissors, a single heart fluttering into her hands. 

_“Stubborn,”_ she read and looked at him, with her eyebrows raised. 

“Oh… whoops. That wasn’t supposed to be the first one. Let’s try this one.” He cut down another single heart and she caught it. 

_"Empathy._ That’s much better.” She gave him a look and walked to the next single heart, waiting to catch it. He grinned as he snipped the twine and once again she caught it. 

Five more hearts were released from the twine, and when she had them all, she laid them on the counter. 

_“Intelligence. Empathy. Compassion. Beauty. Stubborn. Understanding. Loving. Sexy.”_ She looked at him with a grin and he raised a fist. 

“Nailed it. First time truly celebrating in a loooooong time and I hit it outta the park.” He danced around, Faith laughing as she watched him, bananas squished in her hands and on her face. 

“Yes, you did good. Now it’s my turn.” 

“Bring it on, honey.” 

“Dada, milk please.” 

“I’ll get it,” Scully said, opening the fridge quickly and taking out her cup of milk.

She handed it to Faith and kissed her head, before opening the pantry and taking out a gift wrapped in pink paper with anatomically correct red hearts. He laughed as she handed it to him and she smiled. 

“Gotta have some authenticity to it,” she stated with a shrug. He nodded and carefully unwrapped the box. 

Lifting the lid and then the tissue paper, he drew in a breath. Looking up at her, she smiled softly and he shook his head as he looked back at the gift she had given him. 

It was a collage of pictures held within a frame, in the center of which was a drawing of a grinning heart overflowing with other smiling hearts. Underneath was written, _My heart is happy._

Every picture was from their visit. A picture of the house on its own. Him and Faith in the loft reading a book. Faith mid sled, him smiling happily with his arms out wide to catch her, the house in the background. One of them all by the fire, a _squishy selfie_ they liked to call it. Another selfie in the snow, all of them red cheeked and grinning. Down by the water, him showing Faith how to throw sticks. Bella jumping out of the snow as Faith laughed. The snow family. Him and Faith asleep on the couch, her laying on his chest. 

“I wanted you to see. To see the happiness I’ve seen in you,” Scully said quietly and he nodded, looking up at her with a lump in his throat, understanding the many layers to the gift. 

“Thank you,” he said hoarsely. She grasped his forearm as he let out a deep breath, looking at the pictures again. 

So much thought had gone into the choice of pictures, always showcasing the house and how happiness had outweighed the sadness previously held inside the walls. 

“ _The best thing that you’ll ever have_ ,” he whispered, shaking his head with a sigh. 

“What?” Scully asked and he looked at her with a smile, setting down the frame and picking up his phone from where it was charging on the counter. 

“I heard this yesterday and I…” He queued up the song and set the phone down, reaching for her hand and pushing play. “I swear it was written for us.” He watched her face as the first chords of the song began. 

_Take it_   
_If she gives you her heart_   
_Don't you break it_   
_Let your arms be a place_   
_She feels safe in_   
_She's the best thing that you'll ever have_

He smiled and she scrunched her chin, her eyes shining. He took her other hand and pulled her close as they began to sway slowly. 

_She always has trouble_   
_Falling asleep_   
_And she likes to cuddle_   
_While under the sheets_   
_She loves Pop songs_   
_And dancing, and bad trash TV_   
_There's still a few other things_

He felt her chuckle and he held her tighter. 

_She loves love notes and babies_   
_And likes giving gifts_   
_Has a hard time accepting_   
_A good compliment_   
_She loves her whole family_   
_And all of her friends_   
_So if you're the one she lets in_

_Take it_   
_If she gives you her heart_   
_Don't you break it_   
_Let your arms be a place_   
_She feels safe in_   
_She's the best thing that you'll ever have _She'll love you_  
 _If you love her__

_On days when_   
_It feels like the whole_   
_World might cave in_   
_Stand side by side_   
_And you'll make it_   
_She's the best thing that you'll ever have_   
_She'll love you_   
_If you love her like that_

So many thoughts and moments in their lives flashed in his mind. He heard her sniffling and he knew she was thinking of them as well. 

_Kiss her with passion_   
_As much as you can_   
_Run your hands through her hair_   
_Whenever she's sad_   
_And when she doesn't notice_   
_How pretty she is_   
_Tell her over and over_   
_So she never forgets_

_Take it_   
_If she gives you her heart_   
_Don't you break it_   
_Let your arms be a place_   
_She feels safe in_   
_She's the best thing that you'll ever have_   
_She'll love you_   
_If you love her_

_On days when_   
_It feels like the whole_   
_World might cave in_   
_Stand side by side_   
_And you'll make it_   
_She's the best thing that you'll ever have_   
_She'll love you_   
_If you love her like that_

He pulled back and stared at her, cupping her face and rubbing his thumb across her cheek, as the song continued, speaking without saying a word. She shook her head and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and laying her head on his chest as the last lines of the song began to play. 

_On days when_   
_It feels like the whole_   
_World might cave in_   
_Stand side by side_   
_And you'll make it_   
_She's the best thing that you'll ever have_   
_She'll love you  
 _If you love her like that__

As it ended, they remained swaying in each other’s arms, his arms holding her tightly. 

“Mama. Dada. More food. Na-na all gone.” They both laughed, the private bubble they had been in popped, as reality came calling.

“More food?” he asked, pulling back from Scully, rubbing her arms as he did. “Did you make banana art today, or actually eat most of it?” Faith grinned at him and he shook his head at the mess she always made. 

“Time for pancakes, I think,” Scully said, taking the premade bowl of batter from the fridge. 

“Faithy look! It’s pink! Pink pancakes!”

“Yay! Pink pa-cakes!” 

The heart kisses were moved into a bowl, Mulder opening one and offering it to Scully, who took it with happiness shining in her eyes. He found a Valentine’s Day playlist on his music app and they sang along and danced as they worked together to make breakfast. 

_“You’re simply the best!”_ he sang into the spatula as he flipped the pink pancakes. _“Better than alllllll the rest!”_ Scully laughed and Faith wiggled in her high chair. 

Sitting down to eggs and pink heart shaped pancakes, Scully having purchased a heart cookie cutter at the store unbeknownst to him, they smiled at each other, toasting a successful Valentine’s Day. 

As they ate, he glanced at the gift Scully had given him and looked around the kitchen, at the changes made for the better, and he made a decision. 

“I’ll call Brian tomorrow, see if we can’t figure something out to keep this place as a rental. See if he has any suggestions for what we could do. I… I’m not quite ready to let it go just yet.” Scully smiled slowly and reached for his hand. 

“I think that’s a great idea. I wouldn’t mind coming back.” 

“I think that could be arranged,” he said, his words from years ago, holding more weight. A promise he intended to fulfill. 

“Maybe when it’s warmer though. Perhaps when there is a _little_ less snow.” 

He laughed and nodded, imagining coming there in the summer, and the many activities they could do in the warmer weather. 

“Yes, we’ll definitely have to come back when it’s warmer.” 

“I’d like that,” she said and he nodded. 

“Me too.” 

And he meant it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so hope you enjoyed this story. I had so much fun writing it. 
> 
> The song used in the story is If You Love Her by Forest Blakk. I heard it and knew immediately that it was an MSR song. 
> 
> As a result of 1013sds asking for a story, she asked if I would like anything in return. She makes MSR vids and I asked for one to that song. It is an absolutely BEAUTIFUL video and you need to see it. ❤️💕❤️
> 
> Please copy and paste the link and go watch it. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEoHZiRNrGM


End file.
